La Petite Mort
by WistfulSin
Summary: They thought they were living normal lives, dealing with the typical high school experience: friendships, coping with the pressure of living up to expectations, romance, drama. The usual. When a teacher dies and a killer begins terrorizing the boys, Keiko, Yukina and a pair of transfer students they are forced into a game of survival no syllabus could have prepared them for.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, I**__**'m rewriting this story because I had more ideas and it needed fleshing out. I'll be incorporating the shorts I wrote for La Petite Mort: The build up. Just in case you read through that, you might find some repeated sections that I've tried to adjust and spruce up. Thank you for reading, hope to read your review!**_

_**Human High School AU, I'm taking liberties people, buckle up.**_

* * *

"We're glad to have you Amon-Shinpi. I'm sure you'll do great things here." Principal Takenaka, of Meiou High School, spoke to Shinpi as she sat across his desk from him. He offered her a kind smile that crinkled the embedded creases around his eyes. The eyes of a man who smiled often, she knew. Her father thanked him for understanding, for allowing her to transfer even though second year had already begun.

He didn't say it out loud but the unspoken 'Thank you for overlooking her indiscretion' hung in the air. Kotaru patted his daughters shoulder with his good arm, relief showing in the way he regarded her.

Her tongue tasted of acid.

She had put him through too much. In fact she'd nearly ruined her entire family with her temper. He never said so, but she knew it from the weight that burdened his usually strong shoulders. That weight was lifting now and she had to keep it from crashing on him again. It should be easy. All she had to do was the exact opposite of what she'd been doing before.

The smile she offered the principal, with his warm gaze, was hollow. Practiced. Measured. She wanted to make sure he knew how much she appreciated this chance. She'd chosen this school and it was genuinely nice to be accepted. Her attention shifted to the left, where a teacher stood regarding her over his pointed nose with such an obvious look of contempt she felt the instant desire to fight him. It was rare someone invoked her wrath without even speaking. It was the way he stared, she figured. Those dark, beady eyes glaring at her while her father was in the room.

Speaking of which, her father stood to leave. He bowed and shook Takenaka's hand with the same raw sincerity he offered to everyone he met. Takani Kotaru was an open, honest man of high moral fiber.

Shame swelled up in her as she felt the divide between their characters growing. How would she ever live up to him now? How had a wretch like her come from such a wonderful person?

Rising as well she thanked the principal and bowed deeply. Then she turned and followed in her father's quiet footsteps.

"Miss Takani, a word."

Shinpi stopped and looked behind her to where the teacher stood. Akashi, he'd been called. Her expression showed nothing, not a false smile nor the glare she wanted to reveal. What a bland looking suit, she thought. Poorly tailored. A man whose station only afforded him power in moments like this, over people like her. What a pathetic existence. Still, he was her teacher now and she had to show respect. It wouldn't do to get kicked out of two schools in one year.

"Yes?" She turned to face him.

"I just wanted to say that this is a good school. We have a reputation to keep." He started, taking a few steps toward her. His eyes didn't narrow, but the way his teeth showed in his smile she knew intrinsically this was a threat from him. "You better tread carefully."

"Apologies, was I walking too loud?" Shinpi raised a singular eyebrow despite herself. "I'll work on it."

"You'd best keep yourself in check, young lady." He placed a hand on her shoulder and unlike her father's comforting grip it instantly made her wish to take a shower. She looked at his fingers. "A delinquent like you has no place in this institution and at the first show of your real face I'll make sure you're handled appropriately."

"I'm so sorry, I've already forgotten your name sir." She reached up and pressed her thumb to the tendon in his wrist so that his hold on her ended as quickly as it began.

"Impudent!" He yanked back from her.

"I'll work on that too." She drew an x over her heart. "Cross my heart. I don't want you to worry sir. I'll do my very best to uphold the image of this fine school. I might even start by following your example."

She turned on heel at the sound of her name echoing the hall from the foyer, her father calling for her. She left without a goodbye or dismissal. Tread softly he said. No, threatened. One teacher was not the whole school, but he might still be enough to cause her unwanted issues. Or worse, issues for her sister. If he spoke to Kuya the way he spoke to her, if he put hands on her…

Her fist clenched at the thought of it.

She'd kill him if he even tried.

Her father waited for her patiently, as he always waited for everything. She'd only ever seen him shaken out of his demeanor a slim handful of times in her entire life. Once too recently for her tastes. He smiled. "That went well."

"It did." She agreed with a single nod. "I'm thankful they're willing to take me."

"Of course they were. You're a good student with top scores, extracurriculars. One little upset isn't enough to keep you from getting a good education." He assured her.

"It was enough to prevent me from attending the last three schools we visited." Her reminder came out bitter.

Then smiled for him as they made their way to the black car parked on the curb, their driver Hayato waiting outside the vehicle for them. An unusually tall man at six foot five, dressed in a black suit with a black shirt and tie, his dark hair pulled back from his face in a low ponytail he stood out even when he wasn't dressed like a hitman or butler. Shinpi often joked that there was no hiding him in a crowd. He opened the front passenger door for her father and then the back for her, offering her knowing look. She nodded in return. As they buckled in, Kotaru began to speak.

"This was your favorite choice anyway, Hichi."

"But it wasn't yours."

He sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter as long as you're happy. It's a good school. They took regionals in track last year, didn't they? Are you going to try for the team?"

"Yeah, maybe." She offered sullenly. He could say it didn't matter all he wanted but if that were true they wouldn't have gone to the other schools first. She'd chosen Meiou not just because they had decent enough records for sports or that they had a lovely campus but because she knew they'd accept her.

The trick was going to be sticking the next two years out without getting in trouble.

"Your sister decided on Meiou as well." Kotaru announced with a grin.

"What? You can't let her do that. Kokusai is a great school! She should go there." Shinpi protested immediately and vehemently. "Why should Kuya be punished for my actions? She could really excel at Kokusai."

"Just like you, I'm confident she can excel anywhere." Kotaru explained. "She wants to be with you."

"Great so I'm dragging her down with me." Shinpi muttered under breath, arms crossed over her chest as she sulked. "Maybe I should have just gone to boarding school."

* * *

Kurama and Hiei stared with similar expressions of interest and disdain as gaggles of their schoolmates flocked around the entry gate.

"I wonder what's going on?" Kurama wondered. "Everyone seems awfully excited."

"Annoying." Hiei corrected, rolling his eyes. "Who knows with these people? It's probably just a cute dog or something."

Kuwabara walked over to them with one hand in his pocket, the other holding the handle of his school bag over his shoulder. His nose wrinkled as he regarded the crowd.

"Do you have any idea what that's about?" Kurama pried, nodding to the mass of students.

"You guys didn't hear? We're getting new students today. Twins." Kuwabara explained. "Keiko and I are supposed to greet them and show them around. I guess it spread through the grapevine."

"Transfer students?" Kurama raised his eyebrows. "I wonder why they're moving schools."

"I don't know." The lumbering carrot top shrugged. "They're second years though. One of them is in 2-B with Keiko. The other one is in 2-D. I heard they both had pretty good scores though. They each passed the entry exam with flying colors at least."

Commotion at the gates interrupted the conversation as students pretended, badly, to act like they weren't snooping on whoever had arrived.

"Damn! I gotta put my stuff away so I can greet them. Talk later." Kuwabara ran off toward the school doors to drop off his bag.

"Hurry!" Keiko whisper hissed at him, earning an apology from him as he continued to run.

"How that idiot got on student council I'll never know." Hiei snorted.

"People like him. He's honest and tries hard. He's got a good record here." Kurama shrugged. "I guess they're coming through. I wonder who they'll be."

They watched, from the safety of the meet-up spot they'd had since the beginning of the year off to the side of the lawn, as two redheaded girls strolled through the campus gates. They were both tall, far taller than most of the students. One carried her bag like Kuwabara did, in a grip over her shoulder. Her chin stayed level, parallel to the ground as she allowed her eyes to roam the faces surrounding them. Her uniform was pressed to perfection, her hair tied away from her face in a cascading braid that fell down her back, the same striking color as they crimson uniform she wore. The other one grinned ear to ear, greeting people with waves of her hand as she passed through the crowd. Her bag rested on her hip, the strap draped across her body. While her uniform was also properly pleated and arranged it look softer on her that it did on her sister. She wore her hair in Heidi braids decorated with cutesy pins, a touch of makeup coloring her eyes, cheeks and lips. Her nails flashed color in the sunlight. As they drew closer it was easier to distinguish their eye colors: one set a brilliant blue the other a glimmering gold.

Kurama and Hiei each raised an eyebrow at the sight of them, turning to each other in mutual curiosity.

"Welcome!" Keiko greeted the girls with a warm smile and a quick bow. She paused as Kuwabara came up to her side, nearly tripping as he forced himself to a halt so he could quickly rush through his own greeting. "We're going to show you around and get you settled."

"Thank you!" The grinning twin wrapped her hands around her sisters arm. "Isn't that nice, Hichi?"

"Thanks." The other twin smiled too, less brilliantly. "I appreciate you receiving us. I look forward to being your classmate."

"This way." Keiko ushered them inside and once they were out of sight, the whispering began through the crowd.

"I wonder how long it'll take for everyone to leave this alone." Hiei groused. "It's not a big deal. It's just some girls. You'd think we were getting visited by a movie star or something."

"They were unusual." Kurama admitted. "They are bound to attract attention. If Keiko and Kuwabara are showing them around then I'm sure we'll have more details by lunch."

* * *

"They're dad is a dignitary." Keiko explained to the table as she huddled in with Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yukina. "They're practically a dynasty family I heard. They're grandfather held an office too. Rumor has it the older twin, with the blue eyes, Amon Shinpi, she's supposed to follow in her dad's footsteps. A budding politician. They have a little brother in the same grade as yours, Kurama. I guess they go to the same school."

"What sort of dignitary?" Yukina wondered, glancing over to where the two girls sat together, eating from their bentos.

"I don't know." Keiko looked over too. "Kuya is really nice. She's friendly. We already made plans to visit a local cafe so she can get to know the area."

"So they don't live nearby." Kurama surmised. "Interesting."

"Why did they transfer?" Yukina turned back to Keiko.

"No one knows. Even the teachers don't seem to have answers. They're supposedly quite smart, though. Both were in the top three percent at their last school in test scores." Keiko nodded, biting into her bread.

"It's no one's business." Hiei pointed out dryly. "If you ask me, people ask way too many personal questions. The fact we already know as much as we do is moronic."

"What crawled up your ass?" Kuwabara demanded.

"I didn't sleep well." Hiei glared at him. "And all this commotion is annoying. It's aggravating. Maybe I can sleep through history."

"Hiei!" Yukina admonished. "You just need a decent night's rest. What kept you up? The other boys at the home?"

Kurama and Kuwabara shared a look that went over Yukina's sea green head as her crimson eyes bore into her brother's. Frowning Hiei looked away.

"Something like that." He told her, unable to meet her gaze. He picked at the bread Kurama had bought for him, tearing off small pieces and rolling them between his fingers without eating. He would, eventually. He wasn't about to waste a free meal.

He just lost his appetite a lot when his sister looked at him like that.

"If you ever need a break from _the home_," Kurama offered casually, "you can always come spend the night with me. We'd be happy to have you."

"No." Hiei shot him a dark glare. "I'm fine."

"It might not be a bad idea. Sleep is important to your overall health, Hiei. I don't want you getting sick." Yukina pressed. "Or maybe just ask if you can be moved to a different room."

"I'll try that." Hiei acquiesced softly. "It seems like the easier solution."

"Thank you." She smiled at him and he nodded in return. She turned over her shoulder to look at the pair of new girls. "I hope they transition easily."

"Yeah, I bet they hope that too." Kuwabara smiled. "It's still early in the year, I'm sure they'll pick it up quick."

* * *

"I can't believe they put us in different rooms." Kuya grumbled across from Shinpi as they ate lunch. "We were in the same room at Kokusai."

"Yeah, but it's probably because the classes were already almost full. There just wasn't room for us both." Shinpi explained lightly.

She felt guilty lying to her sister about it. The truth of it was that she'd begged the principal to put them in different classes. Originally they'd been meant to be in 2-B together, but Shinpi worried that she'd be too much of a distraction for her sister. Kuya focused on her too much during times like this. It was just her kind nature, Shinpi knew, but it wasn't going to help her adjust. This way Kuya could focus on her own studies, on making her own friends, and not on whether or not her sister was thriving. It was for the best.

Takenaka agreed, although it had taken some convincing. He told her as long as they both thrived it didn't really matter.

But it mattered to her.

She just wanted her sister to have the best chances in life. Given her screw ups, those chances would be better gotten away from her.

And it worked. Kuya had already made a friend.

"That's Yukimura Keiko, she's really kind. She's actually been bumped up a grade so she would have been year one like most of her friends. She's on the student council already too, the vice president! We're going to a cafe together in a few days so I can learn more about the area. We should back on the weekend and explore." Kuya hurried through her sentences in her excitement. "Those are her friends. Uh, let's see. The boy with the green eyes is Minamino Shuichi, he's a second year too, class 2-A. He's apparently the big brain of this school. No one tops him in any subject."

Shinpi glanced to the table with the first spark of interest she'd shown all day. "No one?"

"No one." Kuya repeated with a smile.

Shinpi fought back a smile. _Yet._ She determined. She did love a challenge. Kuya grinned, knowing she'd perked her sister up for a minute.

"The two with red eyes are Jaganshi Hiei and Yukina. Twins. They're both first years. I guess they went through some strife a few years ago. She's incredibly kind, I heard. He's not well liked."

"He doesn't look like he'd be." Shinpi admitted. "He looks like he'd rather be walking over hot coals than be here."

"He looks like you." Kuya stated pointedly.

"Good, maybe we can become besties." Shinpi lilted sarcastically, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Oh my god, we'll have so much to talk about."

"Stop that. You don't even know him."

"You were the one who started it." Shinpi rolled her eyes. "Whose the tall guy?"

"Kuwabara Kazuma. Apparently he and Yukina live together with his dad and sister. It's a real weird situation. I think they're dating." Kuya lowered her voice like this was a precious secret. "Isn't that sort of bold?"

"You shouldn't trust gossip, you know how off center it can get." Shinpi reminded her with a sigh. "Do you think he's taller than Hai?"

"No way. No one is taller than Hai." Kuya shook her head. Then she brightened again. "Oh! Minamino has a younger brother! He's in the same grade as Kin and they go to the same school! How weird is that?"

"Not very. It's a good middle school. If Minamino is as bright as you said that should track down to his brother. They're probably a successful family."

"You're no fun."

"Sorry if I'm not exactly overly excited to be here. It wasn't in my five year plan until about three months ago, so." Shinpi reminded her sister pointedly. "This place is a stop gap, Kuya. I'm not here to get friendly. I'm here to get through. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"I remember when you were optimistic." Kuya pouted, sinking in her chair with her arms folded over her chest.

"So do I." Shinpi looked toward the window, which unfortunately lay beyond the table of friends Kuya had been speaking about.

A pair of green eyes greeted her with curiosity, then a raised eyebrow before Minamino looked over his shoulder to see what she was looking at. Rolling her attention back to her sister she offered a smile.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air before class starts up again. See you after school."

"Hichi, wait." Kuya reached for her sleeve but she was already nearly to the door and didn't bother turning back around.

Keiko and Yukina shared a look then grabbed their food. Kuya looked up, a little startled, as the two girls made spaces for themselves by dragging some desks over.

"Normally we try to eat on the quad." Keiko explained. "There are a lot of picnic tables out there and it's nice to get the fresh air. Today is sort of a rare occurrence."

"Yeah, it's sort of a weird moment for me too." Kuya admitted. "I always eat with my sister."

"Is she okay?" Yukina asked with concern. "Changing schools must be weird. And you're not even in the same class. When Hiei and I weren't put in the same class I was worried about him. He's not very sociable. He seems to be doing okay though."

"He has a good support network." Keiko nodded. She turned to Kuya. "What about you two?"

"We support each other." Kuya frowned, looking at the door then her eyes dropped to her sisters unfinished bento that had been left behind. "It's hard for her to make friends. I'm worried she's going to make this harder on herself than necessary. She's always taking on too much, refusing to ask for help."

"I know someone like that." Yukina shot her brother a hot look. "Some people are just so stubborn. They think it's helpful but all it does is make you worry that they don't know _how_ to ask for help, even when they need it."

"Yeah." Kuya laughed, relieved.

"So, how is Meiou compared to Kokusai?" Keiko questioned, trying to steer the conversation to something that might bother Kuya less.

* * *

Shinpi had a particular method for coping with unwinnable, stressful situations. It started by giving it an hour. And then a day. And then another day. Eventually she could work up to giving something a week at a time, and then a month after enough days and weeks. It helped her get through her worst moments. This transfer was just the most recent in a string of events she needed to learn to cope with, because there was no alternative. Nothing she could change.

It was this or leave.

So, like learning to walk with one foot before the other, she took the days one at a time. Meiou was a nice school. Good resources. Kempt campus. The students were fairly inconspicuous with their gossip. Other than Akashi she didn't have an issue with the staff. She kept to herself, kept her head down, and kept moving forward.

She tread softly, carefully, and with practice.

One day turned to two, then three, then four, then five, and then it turned into a week. A whole week she'd survived without incident. So she started counting it over. One week turned to two, then three.

Every day she marked off her calendar was another closer to this nightmare being over.

And that included this parole meeting with her new officer. She didn't know the procedure for these things. Her father and mother were busy with other things, they couldn't join her for this visit. They'd been there for initial intake paperwork, sure. But now she was on her own.

She didn't blame them. She wasn't upset. Just a little scared.

Koenma, the lead of the agency, had been sort of a dick. She didn't like him all that much. Meeting her officer was going to be a dice roll for sure. So she remained in the waiting room, riddled with anxiety, dressed in what her dad called California casual, not sure if she was meant to impress this person or not.

* * *

Yusuke liked to consider his first encounter with Shinpi their unofficial introduction to one another. It lacked the true punch of a real getting to know each other moment. The first time he made contact was while waiting to conduct his monthly parole check in with his officer, Botan. He lounged with his shoulders against the beige wall, trapped in the ugly brown carpeted room with no music playing overhead to at least make it falsely comfortable. Amon-Shinpi was there too, sitting in a chair away from him. He recognized her hair which is the only reason he opened his mouth to talk to her.

"You're that new girl whose friends with my girlfriend, neh?" He asked bluntly, sizing her up with a bandage over the bridge of his nose and a cigarette tucked behind his ear. Despite her wearing black jeans, she still seemed dressed up to him. Maybe it was the long sleeve blouse. Hands in his pockets he rocked back on his heels. He'd seen her around a time or two. There weren't that many tall redheaded women wandering around.

What was she doing waiting to see Botan? An interview? Her foot bounced at a speed that made him wonder if she'd had too much caffeine.

She cut her eyes to him, gaze sweeping him head to foot then back up as she assessed his plain white tee and his blue jeans. Her nose wrinkled a bit, eyebrow raising into a fiery arch. Her drawl came out neutral. "I think you're mistaking me for someone else."

"Don't think I am." He pressed. "Pretty sure that's you. She's mentioned you a few times."

That made her snort. She looked away from him, eyes pinching and brows coming down toward her nose. Her teeth found her lip as she worked something out in her head. Then she sighed and turned back to him with guarded boredom, her leg no longer bouncing.

"Look dude, I don't mess with taken girls but if she's calling my name I don't know what to tell you. Sorry, I guess?" She uncrossed her legs to place both soles flat on the floor, posture shifting as though she were preparing to move.

"Excuse me?" Yusuke paused on his heels, eyes narrowed and teeth showing. "What the fuck did you just say about Keiko?"

"Keiko?" She blinked.

"Yeah, Keiko. Listen. I don't know who you think you are but I'm going to kick you ass if you ever-" his voice started to raise into a yell, fist coming out of his pocket in a display of intent.

"Listen idiot, I don't know anyone named Keiko and if you even try to finish that threat I'm going to punch you through a wall." She remained in her seat, her tone even, expression flat. "You're seriously mistaking me for someone else."

"No way, bitch. Tall, red hair, named Kuya, that's you." He pointed with a snarl. "Get up. I'm going to hit you."

"That's my sister you dumb bastard." She rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair. "Sit the fuck down, you're embarrassing yourself."

"Sister?" He stared at her.

"Yeah, my twin. She's got all sorts of friends. She's a great, beautiful person. People love her. I'm Amon-Shinpi. The other one."

"So you don't know Keiko?" he squinted in suspicion.

"I already told you that I didn't." She deadpanned.

"Can you two keep it down?" Botan's office door swung open and the blue-haired woman stood before them with her hands on her hips. Her fitted red biker-style leather jacket made the badge on her chest look rather official. "Yusuke, you're late again. You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"I was busy." He defended with a smirk.

"Doing what, you don't have a job." She snapped back at him. "The ramen cart doesn't count if you don't actually keep it open, you know."

"I sold out." He griped. "Sue me for being good at what I do."

"Are you keeping out of trouble?"

"Duh. I don't want to go through this shit again, Botan." One hand ran over his slicked back hair. "I've been good. Keiko told me if I messed up again she'd dump me anyway, so."

"If only you respected the law as much as you respect your girlfriend." Botan pursed her lips. Then she waved her hand to shoo him away. "Get out of here. Amon-Shinpi, come on."

"Yes ma'am." She rose and followed Botan, pausing just outside the office doorway. "Yusuke was it? Maybe next time you talk about Keiko to someone you don't know, you use her name instead of just calling her your girlfriend. You know, since she is a person. It could probably save you some trouble."

"Botan get her in there before I kick her ass." He snapped.

The next time they met is what he counted as the real thing. He'd always had the feeling that you didn't really know someone until one of you got punched in the face. By this point he'd learned more about Kuya's annoying twin through Keiko. The Takani kids were from some sort of political family with money. Shocker based on the way they always dressed. They'd transfered to Keiko's school after the start of second year but they'd never said why.

Not that he particularly cared to learn.

He'd been wandering around the streets looking for Hiei and trouble. Ever since the little bastard had been kicked out of his foster home he'd been finding oddball places to sleep. Yusuke pretended it was fine but honestly he was worried about his friend. For a while Hiei would take shelter as Kurama's but apparently he'd stopped going over unless forced. None of them knew where he was staying or if he was safe. They only knew that he was grumpy, tired, and losing weight.

Commotion to his left earned Yusuke's attention as the familiar sound of feet shuffling and a groan screamed there was a fight and he wasn't apart of it. Yet. Grinning, hands in his pockets he stepped into the alley to see four slightly older boys surrounding a lone figure, face shadowed by the bill of the cap they wore. They were all taking swings and lashing out, but their opponent evaded most of their sloppy attacks. The telltale grunt of air being forced from lungs sounded before one of the boys doubled over, arms wrapped around his middle. Another moved to grab the attackee's arm from behind only to find himself roundhouse kicked, falling back against a nearby trashcan spilling the contents in a heap. The third lunged forward, a rookie mistake, as a quick jab to the windpipe earned a shocked sputter followed by the throaty noises of someone trying not to choke. He found himself laid out quickly after a kick to his chest sprawling him backward.

Yusuke watched, fascinated and decided maybe he wouldn't jump in. He wanted to see how long it would take this lone thug to eviscerate his enemies. Excited he continued with his wide teeth-baring grin, rocking back on his heels as he enjoyed the show.

Feet spread apart, hands raised in anticipation the center of attention waited for the fourth guy to attack. Yusuke thought that was interesting because he'd have just made his own move. He didn't like other people calling the shots. The last man standing paced a little. Then he flashed his teeth in and surged forward. This one had more sense it seemed, and more skill. He was able to evade the counters the solo fighter performed and he managed to land a solid hit against their face. It made them stagger just one step and then turn their head back to him slowly.

Yusuke watched as the trash-can guy rolled over before climbing to his feet stiffly. He shook out his head, looked down and nabbed a brown bottle from the refuse he'd strewn about. Reentering the fray he swung the newfound weapon from behind, but not before kicking another heavy piece of litter out of his way. It was enough of a warning that the person between them was able to duck under their attack. But it did put them on the defensive. Swooping under and around swings directed at their face, twisting to avoid body strikes. They moved lithely and with purpose.

Lowering his chin as excitement flooded through him, Yusuke realized that this fight could have ended at any time. Whoever this guy was, he was skilled and practiced. He was just toying with the group of thugs. That made up his mind about the matter. He'd been sort of content just watching but now he desperately wanted to measure himself against this new face. He'd never seen that style before so he knew that he'd never thrown hands with them. It wasn't often someone like this escaped his notice, inevitably if there was a good brawler around he heard about it and found them.

He had a reputation to keep after all.

Both men continued their assault with little to show for the effort. Their target deflected another strike from the bottle, batting the hand away from them before taking hold of the boy's wrist and spinning them both until his arm was at the worst angle. His fingers loosened involuntarily, and the bottle fell to the ground. A glint of light earned the immediate attention of the fighter, who kicked their captive forward to imbalance the fourth guy brandishing his knife. He cast his ally to the side without care, stepping over him. The blade cut through the air dangerously close.

Yusuke stepped forward, grin gone as he assessed the inherent danger of the situation. He was already on his way to put an end to this when the guy in the snap-back caught the wrist of the arm wielding the knife, stopping the weapon from impaling their stomach. Yanking the arm forward they forced their attacker to stumble, his body listing toward them. Their other hand grabbed his shirt, pulling him down and their head slammed against his face. Blood instantly drained from his nose as he cried out. The hand fisted in his shirt released him only to come up and land a strike under his chin with the heel of their palm. A punch to the sternum reeled him back. He dropped the knife.

They picked it up.

As the pained groans of their comrades sounded their awakening, the fourth and second guy scurried to help their boys to their feet before they rushed toward the front of the alleyway. Several curses were thrown back over their shoulders. Yusuke paused to watch them flee, then noticed the guy in the hat hadn't turned around. He was still looking at the knife in his hand. It must have been awfully important to study the thing, because his attention was so stuck on it that Yusuke's approach obviously startled him.

He grabbed the guys shoulder, intent on congratulating them and asking if they wanted a bout against him next, but this proved a mistake on his part. The knife fell to the ground immediately, two hands took his wrist and forearm, they hinged forward as the waist and flipped him over their shoulder. His back hit the ground and the sound he uttered was more shock that pain. A fist dropped against his cheek without pause and then a booted foot landed on his chest, pinning him down.

Red hair spilled free, the hat gone in the scuffle. Blue eyes glared down at him then for a moment they just stared at each other in surprise, each other eyes wide, brows raised.

"It's you." They accused in tandem. Her eyes narrowed. His grin came back.

"Were these your thugs?" Amon-Shinpi demanded of him, lips pulled into a sneer.

"No. I don't have thugs. I do all the ass-kicking myself whenever I can." Yusuke offered the best shrug he could given his position. "Man, you really beat the shit out of them."

"Them? You're on the ground too Urameshi." The reminder came with a dull tone.

"Yeah, that's my bad. I thought you heard me coming." He continued to grin at her, the expression growing a little devilish. "You want to let me up so we can do this for real? I promise I'm not that easy to beat."

"I'm all done for the evening, actually. But if you take a swing at me I _will_ end you, so you watch yourself." She stepped back, removing herself from his space. When he got to his feet, eyes scanning the ground he noticed the knife was gone.

"Thanks for helping by the way." Amon-Shinpi glared at him. "You're a real gentlemen. Your girlfriend must brag about you."

He caught her sarcasm but didn't rise to the bait. Instead he wrinkled his nose and shrugged. "Yeah, well, you had it under control. I almost jumped in when I saw the knife but you beat me to the punch."

"Terrible joke. One star." Her hands found her hips and she assessed him. "Is this what you do? Stalk alleys watching girls get beat up?"

"He landed like one hit on you." Yusuke reminded. "Also from back there you looked like a dude so relax. Anyway, no. I was looking for someone. This just happened to grab my attention. You really did a number here. I'm impressed."

"They started it." She defended quietly, frowning. Her eyes swept the alleyway and then she plucked her hat from the grime to replace it on her head. "Sorry for hitting you."

"I had it coming." He shrugged again. He offered her a beaming smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes. "Seriously though, if you ever want to brawl let me know. I feel like we'd be an even match."

Blue eyes scanned him, lips pursed. Whatever she saw eased the expression but she didn't respond to him. Instead she looked away. Her hands found homes in her hoodie pockets and she sunk into her shoulders.

"It's sort of surprising though. You're not really built like the street fighters I know. You're all dainty and stuff."

That earned a laugh from her, radiating from her belly before she tossed him a smug grin. Then she unzipped her hoodie, pulling the garment off to reveal her arms in her tank top. Yusuke balked for a second before whistling, impressed. Her arms were plenty well defined, thick with muscle. He reached over and squeezed her bicep, which proved to be solid. She pulled the garment back on, pulling the zipper up once more with a smug expression.

"There's a reason I tend to wear long sleeves." She explained to him, smirking. "A lot of people, especially guys, seem to have weird feelings about strong women. Don't want to scare off the boys."

"I know a few who'd probably cream themselves to get with a girl who looks like you." He followed as she began walking. "If you're ever in the mood to meet someone I'll hook you up."

"I can't date." She spoke immediately then blushed, pulling her cap down to shroud her face in shadow in an effort to hide her reaction. "I don't have time for it."

"Can't?" He pried.

"Fine. Yeah. I can't, I had a boyfriend but it ended badly so now I'm not allowed to date until I graduate." She explained in a grumble. "If you tell anyone that I'll kick your ass. I don't like to advertise it."

"Jesus, how bad could the break up have been? What did you do, kill the guy?" Yusuke laughed, slapping a hand down on her far shoulder. He used the grip to pull her close so he could lower his voice when she didn't immediately tell him no. "Come on, you can tell me. You did right? You killed the guy?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away, but she was smiling. "You're such an idiot. How did someone as smart and pretty as Keiko get strapped with a loser like you?"

"We've been friends since we were little. I guess we just grew on each other." He grinned. "She's stuck with me now though."

"Shame. Maybe she'll come to her senses and I'll get my shot." She looked away, chin tilted up so he could see that she was giving him glib side-eye as he sputtered.

"Fuck you!"

"It's your fault, Urameshi. I didn't even really pay attention to her until you made such a fuss. Now she's in my sights." Her tone turned sing-songy. "I'm gonna steal your girl."

"I'm not afraid to hit you, Takani!" His voice rose as he brandished his fist. "Fight me!"

"You know, all that aggression in your response makes me think you believe me. That means I have a shot."

"Fuck you!"

"You said that already."

"And I still mean it! You dumb bastard, don't you dare touch Keiko!"

She laughed and it was a sound from her stomach, warmth coloring it. She shoulder checked him. "Alright, alright. You've stayed my hand. For now. Better keep on your best behavior though. I might change my mind later."

He snorted at that and then rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Sure. What were you doing in an alley getting pummeled anyway? You live near here?"

"No, I was just going to the arcade when one those idiots hassled me so I dropped him. Apparently they didn't like that very much. Oh well." Her response made him chuckle.

"You're growing on me, Takani. I love a dumbass who likes to fight. We should hangout sometime. Give me your phone, I'll give you my info." He held his hand out for her phone. He waited a moment, hand extended, before wiggling his fingers and raising his eyebrows. Slowly she acquiesced, placing the device on his open palm. He plugged in his information and handed it back. "I texted myself from your number so I have it. I'll hit you up, 'kay?"

"Okay." She gripped her phone firmly then shoved it into her pocket, a small smile unwavering. "Thanks."

He rubbed the top of her hat with a grin, having to reach up to do so. Damn this girl was tall. What the hell? "Yeah yeah, just make sure you answer. I don't want to look like an idiot."

"You got it."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I did it, I managed to get this second chapter out! Yes, some of it is still repeated info but not all of it! And I edited some of the previously used passages so hopefully they flow better as a unit now. I'm glad I finally got this done. The end of Jan into mid Feb was hard on me because of a work injury. **_

_**Anyway! Enjoy! I hope you like it! The moodboard for this will be up on my tumblr, link in my profile. **_

* * *

Yukina had heard it her whole life.

Frail.

Everyone used it to describe her for as long as she could recall. Her mother and aunties, concerned for her small stature when she was just a young thing. Doctors when she'd reacted so violently to the news of her mother's suicide. Her pale skin, her lost stomach contents, the sweat sheen had convinced them all she couldn't take such truths. The soft delivery of her words, coupled with how gently she treated others had furthered this idea. That she was something easily broken.

But she was not as delicate as the world made her out to be.

She also wasn't naive.

That's why she stared at the hand on her knee without a reaction. A strange iciness coated her veins at the feel of the fingers pressing to the skin under the hem of her uniform's skirt. This wasn't the first time someone had touched her carelessly. Some men were like that, demanding and disgusting. This one was no different.

"Do you understand, Yukina?" Mr. Akashi asked, eyebrows poised high on his forehead. "I think your grade would benefit from one-on-one time with me."

Her eyes remained fixed to the hand on her body. Slowly, she shifted her attention to his waiting expression.

"Take your hand off of me or I'll remove it myself." She told him coolly, expression neutral.

"Excuse me?" Those older fingers gripped her leg firmly.

"Mr. Akashi, I do not think you need me to repeat myself. Stop touching me." She kept her gaze trained on his beady eyes, his long sharp features. Quite ratlike, as many of the students said.

This was the man who targeted her brother and his friends. The man who had been so cruel to Yusuke that he'd dropped out. When he didn't listen to her she shoved her seat back and stood, stepping out of his reach, but not before taking hold of his pinky to wrench it backward, away from his palm. She held the finger at the harsh angle it had adopted under her guidance, watching his eyes widen as pain displayed itself on his face.

Everyone always seemed surprised to learn that she and Hiei were twins. Her hot headed, strong brother radiated his emotions even when he wasn't trying. His anger was palpable, his rage tangible. Hers sat quietly in her chest and stomach, icy and unforgiving. Hidden away like that it was easy to mistake her as being calm, gentle.

But they were siblings to their cores and she had not grown up with Hiei around without learning how to defend herself.

"You little brat!" He hissed.

She put more effort into assaulting the finger.

He grunted in pain.

"Let me be extremely clear with you. I do not like men touching me. Especially men who think they can lord their power over me to get me to comply with them. It did not work for my last foster home and it will not work for you. There is a reason I reside with the Kuwabaras and that is because they respect my safety. If you do not follow that example, I will not hesitate to react appropriately. Am I heard?" She released him and offered him the coldest glare in her arsenal. A family trait that she shared with her aunties and brother. A look that could freeze over the hottest of souls as fear seized them.

"You will regret that." He warned her darkly, cradling his hand.

"I am quite sure I won't." She assured him darkly. "Stay away from me."

"I can get you expelled." He hissed.

"No, you can't. My grades are exemplary. My attendance is nearly perfect. My test scores show how valuable I am to this school. Moreover, I have never once had a compliant filed against me. You have had many. In the court of public opinion an oppressive, ill-tempered male teacher loses every time to a sweet, orphaned, mild-mannered young woman." Yukina glared at him, chin raised as he got to his feet. "Do not call me in for another after school meeting."

"Get out." He seethed.

"I was just leaving." She turned on heel and marched from the room.

She was not frail, no matter how everyone saw her. She'd endured enough to know her strength. Her brother was the only one who knew she could handle herself truly, even if he didn't like to allow her to exert herself. He took pride in keeping her safe. In protecting her innocence. If she told Hiei what happened he'd get himself expelled for certain. So she wouldn't say a word.

After all, she'd made her point.

And she wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

* * *

Across town, Hiei trudged down a street beside Yusuke doing little more than wasting time before turning in for the night.

"You can crash with me tonight if you want. Mom's on another bender so it's not like she'd even notice." Yusuke walked with his hands in his pockets, eyes ahead of him.

Hiei knew Yusuke was trying not to look at him. He knew it because Yusuke only focused that far in the distance when he was struggling not to look at the person next to him. And he was centering his attention on the horizon for the specific reason of trying to appear as casual as possible. Except he wasn't casual, not at all. The conversation's turn had been abrupt and unwelcome.

"Invite your girlfriend over if you're feeling lonely." Hiei suggested dryly, glaring forward.

"Just come over man." Yusuke finally shirked off the act and rolled his head to his friend. "You being stubborn about this shit is getting old."

"No one is asking any of you to keep hounding me. I'm fine on my own." Hiei snapped back at him. "If you're all feeling annoyed about it, then just stop."

"What kind of assholes would we be if we just stopped? You're living on the streets, Hiei. It's bullshit. Why are you doing this to yourself?" Yusuke stopped to turn on him.

Hiei squared up to him, eyes narrowed. "You know, you're not the only one who thinks this shit is getting old. I've told every single one of you before, I don't want your goddamn pity. I can take care of myself."

"It's not pity man. Don't you know the difference?" Yusuke's voice started to raise. "We're worried about you!"

"Worry about someone else!" Hiei demanded with a snarl, fists at his sides. Then he shook his head and stepped back. "You know what, I don't have the fucking energy for this. I'm going to go."

"At least tell me where you're sleeping." Yusuke demanded, not moving to stop Hiei.

"No." Hiei marched away with a glower.

He made it a block before he stopped, turning over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't been followed, then he ducked through an alleyway and began to carve his way through the city's underbelly. He stepped through shadows and over refuse. He knew the way by the style of trashcans tucked against the walls of buildings, waiting to be picked up. The numbers spray painted on the sides of dumpsters were more familiar to him than streets signs. That's how he found his little alcove. The cellar of an abandoned building, accessible only through the ground level window that few would be able to squeeze through. Anyone larger than himself would get stuck. Anyone smaller likely wasn't going to even attempt entering the dirty, mildew-ridden space.

Pushing the window pane open he squeezed himself underneath, sliding inside to be greeted by the stench of decaying wood that he now associated with home. It was his safe place. Ever since he'd found this place no one had bothered him. No one stole his things. No one kicked him awake to tell him to move, brandishing weapons or flashlights and badges.

Unfortunately he'd discovered earlier that week that a "Set for Demolition" warning had been posted on the front door of the building. It wouldn't be too long and he'd be even more homeless than he currently was. Still, it wasn't something he had to deal with tonight. Tonight he could close the window, move toward his moth-eaten blanket and take a seat. He could close his eyes, embraced by the creeping darkness, and relax for a few minutes.

He'd have to find a way to semi-apologize to Yusuke. He knew his friends were worried. As frustrated as he got, he had to remember that they were just doing their best to care for him. It wasn't like he made it easy. They just didn't get it.

Why was he doing this to himself? What a stupid question.

It was for Yukina, obviously.

The foster system had him in a temporary home close-by. A placement he'd been willing to deal with. They fed him, gave him a place to sleep. The rules were simple. But one of the caregivers had struck him in the face so he'd hit them back and that had him on the streets. There had been an attempt to place him elsewhere, but the only other home willing to take him in given his behavior and record had been outside of the city.

It was too far.

So he'd refused to go. He disappeared and even now when he knew someone _might_ be looking for him, he hid away. He couldn't risk being taken. He'd promised his sister he'd be close.

There was no way he could leave Yukina to face this world, this city, this life alone. She was with the Kuwabaras, sure. They took great care of her. Even gave her an allowance. Shizuru and Kazuma made sure she was safe, loved. He couldn't be happier about how that had worked out. He disliked that his friend wanted to date his sister, but otherwise it was perfect.

Yusuke's house was too tumultuous.

Kurama's was full.

He could spend the night time to time, but too often would raise questions. Shiori took great care of him given half the chance and he actually quite liked her. But he couldn't put the responsibility or burden of himself onto her and her new family.

This was the only way, he'd determined. Being homeless meant he could be as close as possible in case Yukina needed him. He could continue going to the same school as her. He could stay near his friends.

The people in his life were about all he had and he wasn't about to give them up for something as stupid as a real bed.

His small circle of friends didn't agree with his choice but there wasn't much they could do about it. The important thing was that they harbored his secret even if they didn't like it. Between the four of them it was a solemn promise that no one would be honest with Yukina about his living situation. She was just as stubborn as he was most days and the last thing he wanted was for her to get some hot-headed idea about living out here with him. He'd always been more trash than person if anyone's opinion about him was to be believed, so the streets were already pretty much home. But his sister, she wasn't like that. She had a real chance at a real life.

He'd be damned if he let himself be the reason she gave that up.

Hiei opened his eyes and readjusted, pulling his bag close so he could rifle through the contents to find his homework. He'd nearly forgotten about it. There was only a few more hours of sunlight left on this side of the building so if he wanted to finish the assignments he had to do them now. He'd get sleep once it was fully dark in his cellar.

His papers piled in his lap, he fished out the stale loaf of bread he'd stolen from the trash behind a bakery. It was still good, if a little hard. No mold. Even he had limits on what he was willing to survive on. It wasn't much but it was enough for his hunger pangs to be quieted so he could focus on his school work. If he was slick, he'd be able to snatch some fruit from the market two blocks over on his way to school. His pencil paused against the surface of his math homework as his stomach growled. He should have accepted Yusuke's offer. If nothing else, he'd have had a real meal. But he'd already thrown his fit, he couldn't go moping back now or he'd look like an idiot.

* * *

"You look miserable." One eyebrow arched upward as Shinpi regarded Yusuke's scowl. Her ball cap sat atop her head, her hair braided as it ran down her back. She wore her usual hoodie over her clothes, though he noted her jeans were better fitted than usual. She must have a wardrobe dedicated to finding trouble versus hanging out and letting trouble find her. "You're the one who texted me, don't greet me with such a sour expression."

"It's not about you." He assured her in a grumble.

"Then what is it about?" She shoved her hands into the pocket of her hoodie. "Lose a fight?"

"Sort of."

"Wow, I've gotta meet the idiot that can beat you. Can I take them?" She grinned, flashing her teeth in an effort to lure him out of his sullen mood.

"Honestly, probably not. He's a pain in my ass. It was just a friend of mine being a stubborn asshole." Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before letting his hand fall away. "Thanks for meeting me. I wanted to hang out with someone and everyone else was busy."

"Flattering. I'll add being your last resort to my resume." She flattened her expression and shot a dirty look away from him.

"That's not what I meant." He deadpanned. "I'm just pissing everyone off tonight, huh?"

"It does seem to be an exceptional skill of yours. I blame it on your education." She checked her nails as he offered a loud noise of complaint. With a smirk Shinpi rolled her head to face him. "Do you want to talk about it or not?"

"Not really." His brown eyes narrowed in a glare that did nothing to shake her expression.

"Good, then let's go knock some top scores off the board at the arcade. Some asshole keeps overtaking me at Goblin City and I can't stand being second best." Shinpi wrapped her arm around his neck to drag him to her side. "First round is on you."

"That's bullshit, pay for your own games. Aren't you loaded?" He struggled against the position before realizing he couldn't easily get out of her hold. For just a moment he'd forgotten she was made of the same hardened muscle he was.

His grin returned though, sly and devious, as he realized the person she was complaining about was definitely Kurama. The guy routinely hit the games to be sure his status was secured. It was how the Minamino brothers spent time together. In fact, he'd heard his friend complain recently about some newcomer dethroning him once or twice. How funny that both the tall redheads he knew were equally competitive.

He considered, for a moment, telling her who she was throwing down a gauntlet against. Kurama didn't lose to anyone at anytime over anything. Never. The guy was insanely smart and alarmingly cutthroat when the situation called for it. The desire to confess this to Shinpi passed quickly though, as he figured it would be way more fun for her to figure it out on her own. He wouldn't tell Kurama either. Maybe one day he could get them to the arcade at the same time and record their expressions once they realized who they were faced with.

The idea of it was enough to raise his spirits.

"Technically, my dad is loaded. I'm on an allowance." Shinpi explained to him but her shit-eating grin didn't waver. "Fine, I'll pay for my own games. I was going to suggest you buy the first round and then I'd get the rest but if you want to just pay for yourself the whole night that's fine by me."

"Jeez, say stuff like that out loud next time." Yusuke shoved her as she laughed at him. "Anyway, save your stupid money. I don't want you thinking I only want to hang out with you because you have deep pockets."

"It would mean you're just like all my old friends." She shrugged and despite her teasing tone he noticed the way her posture shifted.

"They sound like shit people." He informed her.

"They are." She agreed readily. "It's why we aren't friends anymore. You make a mistake and you really learn what the people around you are made of and what they think of you."

Together they entered the arcade and before Yusuke could fish out bills to trade for game tokens, Shinpi beat him to the punch then dumped half her haul into his hand. When he protested hotly she laughed and put her hand on the top of his head.

"Thanks for hanging out with me." She beamed happily, the traces of her discomfort gone. "Even if I am your last resort."

"Yeah, well. I'll bump you up a level." He assured her then returned her grin. "What first?"

"Your choice." She followed his lead as he made his way to the racing games and they announced they were next for the motorcycle simulator. Her lips pulled into a full grin. "Prepare to get your ass kicked. I'm so good at this one."

"Yeah, we'll see." He challenged. "I'm the best."

"Sure you are." She peeled her hoodie off her arms and tied it around her waist, revealing her arms in her short sleeve t-shirt with a cutesy logo on the front. Like that, in jeans and sneakers, she looked like any other normal girl around them.

It was the most relaxed he'd ever seen her as she straddled the fake bike, readying herself for the task at hand. With determined focus she kept her eyes on the screen before he followed her and took over his own bike. As the game counted from three to one, the sound of engines pouring from the speakers of the unit, he shot her a look. "You're going down."

"That's no pep talk to give yourself, Urameshi."

The countdown hit one and they were both entranced by their screens, locked into a battle for victory.A few rounds in and Yusuke had to admit maybe he had chosen the wrong game. She was pretty good at it but that only made it more rewarding to beat her. Finally the straightened on the faux bikes and Shinpi stretched her arms and back as an easy smile graced her features.

A small had formed behind them and she assessed it before turning her attention to her friend. "Maybe we should give someone else a turn?"

"Yeah." He agreed, popping his back. "You like fighting games?"

"Sure." She nodded, following his lead to a pair of machines. Squinting she wrinkled her nose as she looked over the instructions. Then, with a sigh she produced a thin case from her phone and slid a pair of glasses out. After she'd donned them she noticed Yusuke staring at her with barely contained laughter. "Fuck you."

"I didn't know you wore glasses! You look like a nerd!" He snickered, staring to the side. "A tall nerd."

"I only need them if I'm looking at computer screens and the like for too long. I get eye fatigue." She snapped at him, then jutted her lip out.

When he looked back over to her she was pulling the frames off, a hint of dejection shaping her expression.

"Hey, put them back on." He demanded, hand on his hip. "I don't want to win because you're blind or something. I want to beat you fair and square."

"It's fine, I can still see." She assured him coolly.

"You're pretty sensitive for such a strong girl." He deadpanned. "Just put the stupid glasses back on. I was just teasing you. Anyway, what are you even listening to me for? I'm fucking stupid."

"No you aren't. That is one thing I'm sure about." She set the folded glasses aside, popping her token into the game. "I'll beat you just fine without them."

"You're going to fuck up your eyes because you're petty." He snorted. "That's some top tier dumbass energy."

"I have to match your levels." She quipped back, grinning. "I'll put them on if my eyes hurt."

"Good."

She lasted one round before the glasses were once again situated on her face while they took a brief break to get snacks and drinks. She explained to him the nature of the blue light filters on her lenses, that she was far sighted and sometimes focusing on things so close to her face made her eyes tire out. It wasn't an all the time thing. In fact she couldn't see well out of them if she was trying to look in the distance.

"Do you wear them at school?" Yusuke wondered.

"No. It's not so bad there. I mean, if I have to read all day it gets rough. But I pretty much only wear them at home or at places like this." She shrugged. Her phone rang and with a scowl she brought it to her ear. "I'm by concessions. It's not time to leave yet."

Yusuke watched as a tall, like, _tall_ tall man glanced toward them with a phone to his ear as well. Jet black hair pulled away from his face in a mussed bun with strands hanging loose down his neck. The guy was in black from head to toe. When he looked at their table, his narrowed on Yusuke then moved to Shinpi. She hung up the phone pointedly and opened her hands as if to ask him what he was doing.

"Curfew." He spoke firmly, coming to a stop in front of her.

Yusuke leaned back to keep the man's whole frame in view. "What the hell are you?"

"That's not nice." Shinpi shot at him casually. "I know the curfew. We still have an hour. I'm having fun."

Another glance to Yusuke that made her sigh.

"He's a friend. You remember when I had those, right?" She huffed.

"Name?" Dark eyes remained fixed on Yusuke to the point the teenage boy glared in response out of reflex.

"His name is Yusuke." Shinpi announced.

"Surname?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm not giving that to you. Now either relax and smile or leave. That sour expression makes you look like a thug and it's scaring the children."

He rolled his eyes and under her teasing loosened his posture some. Tapping the table near her phone he held her gaze. "I'll be close by. Don't be late. And if I call, answer please."

"I know the rules." She reminded him hotly. "I'm not a child."

"I'm aware." He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets and left as swiftly and darkly as he'd come.

Yusuke turned to face Shinpi slowly, eyebrows rising high on his forehead as a thousand questions threatened to spill out of his mouth. She sunk in her seat, arms crossed over her chest as she pouted. Despite her words she looked a lot like a sulking child right then.

"Who the fuck was that?" He demanded from her.

"Don't worry about it. He just worries, is all. I'm sorry he's so pushy." Shinpi sank further in her seat.

"He's like, seven feet tall."

"Six seven, actually. I think. Without the shoes." She nodded.

"He looks like a Yakuza." Yusuke expressed with some agitation.

"Who, Hai? No way." She waved her hand through the air to dismiss him but her quick response was not at all convincing. "He's fine, really. He acts tough but he's a giant teddy bear once you get to know him."

"I thought he was going to kill me or something with those bear paws he calls hands. What do you even feed a behemoth like that?" He glanced to the door to make sure the ogre wasn't lurking about, waiting to pounce on any local villagers.

"He's particularly fond of sweets. I should pick him up a pastry." She declared. Then nudged Yusuke with her knee under the table. "I'm serious, please don't let him freak you out Yusuke. It's really nothing. He's just a worrier. I know he looks intimidating but it's only because he doesn't want anything to happen to me."

When he hesitated to relax she grabbed her hoodie and held it in her hands before breathing out with a nod.

"I'm going to go." She decided, sliding out of the booth they'd claimed.

"What?" Yusuke blinked up at her.

"Yeah. You seem like that really bothered you so I'm going to jet. You can keep the rest of the tokens." She pulled her hoodie over her arms before depositing the rest of her tokens on the tabletop. "Have a goodnight, okay? Don't get into too much trouble. And thanks for hanging out with me."

"Hey wait." He scrambled to get out of his seat fast enough to stop her but she was already halfway to the door. Damn her long legs. He was left standing next to the table with a scowl on his face. "She didn't need to give them to me. She coulda used them herself next time."

* * *

"That was quick?" Hayato announced with confusion as Shinpi walked toward the car he'd parked on the street, her head down and her hands shoved in the pocket of her sweater. "What's wrong?"

"You freaked him out." She told him quietly.

"Dammit." He frowned as he looked her over. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to end your night early. You just didn't answer your phone the first time I called and I got worried."

"It's fine." She assured him even though it didn't feel fine at all. "Let's just get out of here. Dad'll be glad I came home early for once."

He waited for her to change her mind and when she instead pulled the back door open to slide in he nodded and got into the driver's seat. Through the review mirror he watched her carefully take her glasses off, removing her hat so she could pull her hood up. She rested her head against window with a sullen expression that made him regret overreacting.

"Do you want to stop somewhere while we have time?" He asked gently.

"No."

The passenger door jerked open as Hayato whipped around to glare at the intruder, already reaching to pull his seatbelt off. He paused as Yusuke panted, one hand on the car's roof and the other holding the door as he stared at Shinpi. "You forgot your tokens, dumbass. You'll need them next time we hang out. You never got to play Goblin City, save them for that."

He tossed a small plastic bag of tokens into her lap, working to catch his breath. "Next time?"

"Yeah." He glared at her. "Why are your legs so damn long? You're too fast. I was trying to catch up with you."

"Thank you, Yusuke." She smiled at him, pulling her hood down.

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled then patted the roof of the car with a nod. "Text ya later."

He closed the door and stepped back so the car could pull away from the curb, but Hayato hesitated. "Do you want to go back?"

"No. Let's end the evening on a high note. Besides, we'll get to hang out again." She smiled at the bag in her hands. She met Hayato's dark stare in the review mirror. "He's my friend after all."


End file.
